1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deceleration control system, method, and a computer-readable medium that stores a program for registering a subject point at which deceleration control is performed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional technique (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-227833 (JP 2011-227833 A)), deceleration control is performed when approaching a learned deceleration point. More specifically, in JP 2011-227833 A, guidance prompting a driver to decelerate is issued via a display device or a voice device at a timing where a vehicle passes a point located a predetermined distance on the near side of a stop line of an intersection serving as a deceleration point.